What happen 2
by Salorgirl
Summary: Complete Serena & Darien have best friends since forever, but just when Darien turned 7 he and his parents move away. It has been 10 years since they have seen each other. Now, its spring break for Serena and her friends, and something on that trip change
1. Missing Something

Hello everyone. I'm glad to show you my first fanfic on this website. It's also on another sort of like this website. I hope you will enjoy my story as well I love to have written it. This story was my first novels I've wrote in my entire life, and feel good about it. Now let's get this story started.

It was a normal day for within the student body in Jubban High except it was the last day before spring break. A blonde headed girl sat in her desk staring at her paper that she written very quickly. She couldn't think of anything else to put on what she already had. Minutes passed by as her classmates slowly wrote their poems. All Serena could do is sit there and wait.

'I'm so bored out of my mind,' Serena thought. Just wishing this day was over. Even though it was one of her favorite subjects in school, but she was couldn't make time to go faster.

"Serena!" as Mrs. Honaker yelled at her for daydreaming in class, "Would you like to share your poem to the class?"

As soon she jumped back to reality, she grabbed her poem and read it aloud to the class.

_Love_

_What is the meaning of that powerful word?_

_Everyone thinks it is a big deal_

_Well it is_

_Most teenagers usually have this felling at this age_

_Love is an intense affection for another_

_Love is patient and kind_

_Does not envy, boast, nor proud_

_It is not rude, self-seeking, and doesn't delight in evil_

_But it rejoices in truth_

_Love always protects, trusts, hopes, and preservers_

_Some people lust instead of love_

_They do it and go to the next available person_

_Do not lust_

_Love is the better choice in life_

_This feeling is something we need to use carefully_

_Why do I know this?_

_Because love is something in everyone's life_

Everyone was amazed after the poem she had just read.

_After school _

"Finally school is over for a week," Serena said with much joy.

"Remember everyone we have to pack tonight in order to leave in the morning to go to Texas." Bubbles said.

As they walked into the house everyone started to pack-up their stuff. Serena was looking at a picture of her and Darien at her 6th birthday party. It was the best one she had, because he was there when she needed him most.

She remembered that one of them would come to either of their houses and go to the park and play all day long. Performing songs together, fooling around, and watching her practicing dance moves that she is trying to perfect.

'I wonder where he is now or if he is here in this world,' she thought.

Lit shouted, "Serena come on game night is about to start and it is your turn to pick!"

"Be right there."

_Game night 8:00_

The girls do it every night and they go in an order on who picks the game. For example Serena picked the game yesterday, today would be Ami's turn to pick. The girls knew Ami would pick some kind of game that would have to use their brains for the majority of the time. That's one of the things they liked their friend is for intelligence.

"Let's see what we can play tonight," she said, "I know we can play Undo attack."

Everyone agreed.

_Few hours later_

Ami won the most games.

Mina said tiredly," I'm heading towards bed; ya'll do the same."

"Yeah, we have a long trip ahead of us," Blossom said also looking tired.

Everyone went to their rooms, and turned-in for the night.


	2. Trip

Thanks for the reviews that were sent.

Serena-15 bout to be 16

Ami-15

Mina-16

Rei-16

Lita-16

Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup-14

There is going to be a lot of songs for this story so bear with me.

_lovergirl_

The trip 6:00 a.m.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE(_slam)_

'Well another day full of sleeplessness,' Serena thought. "Note to self bring guitar and music on trip." Serena has come a long way from a lame singer and dancer.

Even when she started talking she had a passion for music and moving to the beat. The most with Darien. They would practice everyday to perfect their show. 'I wonder why he moved in the first place, and he never returned my e-mails nor my phone calls. Probably cause I didn't know his number.'

"SERENA r u ready to go yet, we r bout to leave," Buttercup shouted with much anger and torture! "Give me a sec I'll be down there in a minute."

As she was pulling on her pink tank top with a red heart in the middle upon herself. She grabbed her suitcase and her guitar plus music. Putting her stuff in the rv, they were heading towards Texas. In which she doesn't know what is in store for her in this trip.

* * *

Noon

"Buttercup grab Serena we're about to have lunch in a little bit." As she was getting her arch rival she hears a guitar playing and her singing.

Take My Breath Away

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

"That has to be the most repulsive song I have ever heard in my whole life," Buttercup said with insulting words that Serena couldn't bear within her heart.

"BUTTERCUP," she said with anger and vengeance,"whoops shut it down(that way she won't cuse at her. It is not her style). When she calmed down her nerves she said," You can insult me all you like, you can tease me all you like, but never insult the music." "Fine whatever. Ohh yeah we are about stop for lunch so get ready stupid," Buttercup said with annoying tone.

As she left the room leaving for Serena to think. Serena wished that she had a better life than this. She wishes that she had her best friend back with her. 'Just once I want to see you again' she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

_

* * *

Dallas, Texas_

Darien Sheilds is a sophmore in high school. He doesn't have much just an apartment & enough money to last through college. He has grown up alot sinced he had moved 10 years ago. Although he still remembers Serena and him playing in the playground, pretending they were celebraties, making music videos, and having the best time of his life. Of course, his parents took it all away. His parents says that he needed more friends than Serena, and they mean guy friends. When his father got a big deal in Dallas, Texas they were packing as soon as possible.

Flashback

"Hey Darien I got your phone call," young Serena said, " so why did u bring your video camera. Are we going to shot another video?"

"Uhh Serena. I didn't bring the video camera to make a movie," he paused "I brought it to give it to you as a good bye gift."

"But why," she asked with a tear in her eye.

"The reason why is I'm moving," he said with the two most harshest words he never wanted to say to his best friend.

"We were going camping and fishing together this summer, and you know that I hate fishing. The only reason I was going because I wanted to spend more time with you," she said.

With sadness in his heart he said,"I know,but I have to go with my parents. I can't live on my own, I'm only 6."

"I just don't want to lose you. I fear that we won't see each other again. I just don't want to let go," she replied.

After she finished her sentence they gave the biggest hug that they have ever given in their whole lives. I felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds."Darien it is time to leave. There is no time to say good bye to your little friend," her mother ordered.

"Well I guess this is good bye," Darien said

"Yeah, I guess. Don't forget to e-mail and call me. I'll miss you," she said crying her eyes out.

"Me too," he replied.

"DARIEN it is time to go," his father commanded.

"I'm coming. Good bye Serena," he said as it felt like his heart was broken.

"Good bye Darien. I will never forget you," she said as she hugged one more time. Serena saw her best friend being driven away out of the neighborhood and out of her life.

End Flashback

He has always regreted that when he left his best friend. It wasn't long when his parents died in a car crash a few months later after they have moved. Darien had to moved to an orphanage until he could live on his own. Now that he is 16 he can get an apartment, he is old enough to drive, and he can think on better things in life. Like how Serena is doing for the past 10 years.

* * *

So what do u think so far. R&R

_Lovergirl_


	3. Lunch

Ohh, yeah they have a dog named Lady. They use somesort of technology to make them her what the dog is saying.

* * *

They stopped at Ryans'(the resturant) for lunch. It was an all you can eat buffet. Bubbles is having some tacos, Blossom grabbed some spaghetti, Buttercup got everything that involves junk food, and everyone else had salad for now. 'sigh' Serena said quietly, and with something in her mind. "Something wrong Serena," Mina asked with concern. She snap back into reality and said,"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just not hungry." Everyone was shocked that she wasn't going to eat. They knew something was wrong. "Buttercup did you do something that would hurt Serena," Blossom asked intentionally. "No I didn't. Why do you always think it was me," she said. "BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TRY TO RUIN HER LIFE," Everyone in the table shouted. Everyone finished their meals, and headed back toward the rv.

* * *

_5:00 P.M._

"Are we there yet," Buttercup asked with boredom. "No," Ami told. "Are we there yet," she asked again. "No," Ami said louder. "Are we there yet," she asked one more time. "NO," Everyone shouted. Serena said,"We're here. So Bubbles what is the plan," "Well, as soon as we get to the hotel. We check-in to our rooms. Since there are nine of us, Serena you are going to have a room to yourself, but it doesn't mean we use your room for game night. Then we grab some dinner. Finally we are going sight seeing until game night starts," as she informed her with the schedule. "Whatever," she said being bored.

Serena went to check everyone in the rooms, grabbed the keys, and said,"Okay Bubbles and Mina you are in room 2210, Blossom and Buttercup have room 2212, Lady and Ami have room 2214, Rei and Lita have room 2216, and I have room 2211." "Hey, how come you get a room by her self," Buttercup asking with an annoyance. "We are using my room for game night, and I can keep my room the cleanest. Sorry to take that offensively," she said. Everyone settled dow in their rooms. Serena told the others that she didn't fell well and didn't fell like going sight-seeing today. They understood what she said to them. Most of them thought that she was tired from the long trip, but some of the group thought there was something missing. Something missing in her heart.

* * *

Okay what a day, I g2g bed now ttyl. R&R

_Lovergirl_


	4. We meet again, my friend

Ello everyone.

Thanks for the reiviews I really enjoyed them.

Sry it took so long. I had school, ttyl.

_salorgirl_

Song

_Serena_

**Darien**

_**both**_

But anyways lets get to the story.

Next day 

Serena was laying on her bed for the past few days. She felt like going around the city for a while. She took her guitar with her just in case, because she might feel like playing a song somewhere. It was a good thing that she had a map with her, or she would of gotten lost, and she would of asked some thugs to get directions.

She walked around the city to find a quiet place to think and stuff. 'Maybe if I took the trolley. I could find my quiet place quicker,' she thought. Serena hopped on the trolley, paid her toll fee, and sat down around some people that she had no clue who they were.

Then a little boy came up to her and asked her something,"Hey, whats your name?"

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

"Why do you have a guitar with you?"

"I play music with it, and sing along with it."

"Will you play a song for me, please," he gave her the puppy dog look that she uses a long time ago.

"(hehehe)How can I resist a face like that," she giggled to the little boy, she took out her guitar, and started to play a song.

_Ohoo oo  
I dont understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothings, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touchings not the only way to feel _

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know you proudly say  
That Im just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that Im confused  
Theres happy and theres sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Because I know the bones were necessary  
I dont let it bother me at all

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Ohoo oo

Everyone around her clapped for her, because that was the most beautiful voice they have ever heard in their lives. The little boy asked,"How did you learn how to sing like that?"

"It takes years of practice and encouragement from a special friend that helped me throughout the years. I still wished he was here. It has been 10 years since I have seen him," the trolley stopped at the park,"ohhh here is my stop. Remember practice, have faith in the music, and believe that you can do it."

She jumped off the trolley, and headed towards the park. Serena found a place under a tree to play some tunes under. Although, people around her was talking about the new dance club, across the street, that was going to open in a few days. She didn't care what was going on around her, because she wasn't going to check it out. She was on vacation, and nothing is going to spoil on her fun.

"What are we going to do? We don't have a musician for the opening tomorrow," the producer said with hesitation,"hey, you with the guitar. How would you like to play for the opening of the new dance club tommorow?"

"First let me ask a few questions. What is the name of the dance club, will there be alot of people there, and are you asking a total stranger to play at the club because ya'll are desparate," she asked with curiousity.

The other producer responded,"The name of the club is the Club Space, and we can't tell how many people will be there, and yes we are desprate to find a musician, because our last one had got sick with the flu. So are you willing to play at our club tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do tomorrow. So what time do I have to be there," she asked.

"The club won't open till 2:00 p.m., but you won't perform till 4:00. So you will have time to dance before the show."

"Okay thank you. This will help me to get a better career."

8:00 p.m.- game time 

Everyone was waiting for Serena to unlock her hotel room. They didn't even know where she was in the first place, and some were worried that she could of gotten kidnapped or something. She could at least called them to tell them where she was.

"So, Serena what have you been doing all day," Rei asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was playing my guitar in the park, I had some lunch, and I went to do some sight-seeing on my own," Serena said, but not telling the whole truth of what happened.

"Bubbles hello. It is your turn to pick a game," Mina yelled.

"Ohhh yeah. Lets play confess or stress. Remember the deal what ever says or does within this room does not come out."

"Uhh guys I really don't feel like this game so I will skip out this time," Serena said tiredly.

"Come on Serena, you haven't spend any time with us since we got here," Lita pleaded her to play the game.

"All right just one time and thats it." Serena rolled the dice hoping that it won't land on odds. As if the dice rolled slowly for it to stop. The dice landed on odds.

"Okay Serena the number is odds. You know what that means. You have to do is make a prank call to Samantha," Blossom said.

"COOL! I have been waiting for ya'll to say that. I wonder what I shall do to her this time," Serena said thinking evil thoughts,"I know just the thing."

Serena grabbed her cell phone and dialled Samantha's number waiting for a signal to reach through. Samantha picked up the phone,"Hello." "Hello, this is Katrina Pickup, and I have 50 boxes of pizza for you to pick up from Papa John's this evening. So what time do you want to pick them up," she said with a voice to duigusee. "Wait, I didn't order 50 boxes of pizza, because I already ate dinner. Who do you think you are? Maybe my little brother did it. Lucas, your going to pay for this..." Serena hung up the phone when she heard Samantha chasing her little brother.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," everyone starting to laugh themselves to the ground. It was their highlight of the week.

Next day 

_knock knock knock_

Serena moaned when she woke up after she heard the door was banged.

"Yes, can somebody in her get any sleep around here," she said tired.

Bubbles said to her,"Serena we are going horse back riding today. The girls and are going to grab some breakfest. Do you want anything while we're down there?"

"No, I will be down there in a minute. Just let me get dressed, and I will meet with the others."

"Okay"

Bubbles left her room for her to get ready for the day. Serena turned on her portable XM radio. It was playing her favorite song, Disco Inferno. She jumped in, and took a quick shower. Today she felt like wearing something orange sleevless midriff for some reason. Then she grabbed her favorite low-rise, boot cut jeans. When she pulled them up. They hugged her from her waist down towards her skinny ankles. Finally she put on her cowgirl boots.

_10:00 a.m._

The girls arrived at the horse ranch, came out of the car. The owner of the farm came up towards and greeted them saying,"Howdy ya'll. Welcome to my ranch. So what are you youngins' here for today?" Most of them couldn't even understand on what he was saying. Bubbles replied with a country voice,"We're here to learn how to ride them horses of yours. I'm Bubbles, and these are my sisters:Blossom and Buttercup. Other there is Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita, and..." "Its a odango attama girl," the farmer interrupted.

"Hey, my name is Serena Tsukino. Not odango attama, and don't make fun of my hair. Changing the subject. Who's ready to learn how to ride a horse."

"YEAH," the others said with excitment.

The group of youngsters were heading towards the horse bin, and saw dozens of horses. White ones, black ones, big ones, little ones, and etc. Serena replied, "Dang, you got a lot of horses here. How do you take care of all of these horses?" "He has a little help from me," a male voice came from behind her. Serena turned around where the voice have came from. she was scared half to death, because he was right behind her.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry that I scared you," he said with a mid-size smile on his face.

"This is my assistant, Darien. He helps around the farm every once in a while. He is a sophmore at them high school, and he's my nephew," the farmer said with a country accent.

'_Hmm that name sounds familiar, but I just can't remember where,' _Serena thought looking at the 17 year old man. _'You got to admit. He is kinda cute, and he does look familiar. Like someone I used to know.'_ "Serena, hello. Are you there, or are you in la la land," Mina asked looking at her friend.

"Ohh, sorry I just lost it there for a second."

"Yeah whatever."

The girls picked the horses, and didn't even know how they are supposed to get on to the horses rather than ride them.

"Uhh dude. How are we supposed to get on the horses, cause there so tall," Serena trying to act like a cowgirl.

"Well little missy. You will learn right now."

The farmer started to work on the other girls on how to get on a horse. While Serena thought she could get up there, but she successfully failed. Then Darien pulled his hand to help her up and said," Here let me help you while my uncle helps the others. See the trick is to hold on to the handle on the saddle, and pull yourself on to the horse without hurting it." She did what he said, and it worked.

"I did it!"

He laughed a little,"I knew that you can do it."

The farmer watched as they were getting along as they were best friend. 'Now I remember. That his best friend, but I must not tell him. It would make him happier like he is now with her,'he thought.

_Noon_

The girls walked in Serena's room relaxing and moaning from some of them fell off the horses. "Man, riding horses was harder than I thought," Mina said tired and hungry. "Yeah," most of them said agreeing. "I thought it was easy. Who wants what on a pizza," Serena asked. "Serena, the only reason you thought it was easy, because you got the hottie and we got the farmer," Rei complained.

"Hello this is Papa Johns pizza. How may I help you," the pizza guy asked.

"Yes, I would like a 1 chesse, 1 pepperoni, and 1 supreme pizza please."

_30 min later_

"Dude I'm full. I don't think I can eat another bite," Serena said with a full stomach. "I can't believe you. You ate 5 pieces of pizza, and you still look that skinny. I mean you are skinny as a broom," Rei complained.

"Rei, it's called dancing. Lots of it. At least 3 hrs a day," pointing out sarcasticly, "well I got to go."

"Why," they asked in unison.

"To do more sight seeing alone," she responded, "just shut the door when ya'll leave."

_1:45 P.M._

"Hey it is the odango attama girl," the producer said as she walked in to the club, "so are you ready for the grand opening?"

"First, don't call me meatball head. My name is Serena Tsukino. Not odgano attama! Yeah I'm ready for my first gig," she said angerly.

_Outside the dance club_

Darien was walking across the park. When he saw a flyer in his face. He gazed upon with a picture of someone familiar long ago. 'Could it be her? Is that Serena. My best friend. Yes it is her,' he thought. He couldn't believe that she was in town. She was the only person he knew that had that kind of hairstyle. This is the chance that he has been waiting for the past ten years.

_Inside Club Space_

"Okay Ms. Tsukino you can go out in the dance floor for a while. We will send someone to come and get you for the show," producer said. "Whatever. Besides I need the excercise before the show," she replied. Serena walked into the dance floor. As the people walked in she said brightly, "Sup ya'll. Are you ready to party!" Everyone shouted. "Well, I'm as ready as you are. So lets get this party started!"

_3:55 P.M._

"Serena it is almost time to start the show. So just follow me backstage," the caraograpgher told her. Serena shrugged as she walked backstage. Serena was excited, because she has never sang to anyone besides to herself at home. 'This could be my big break. Well only one to find out,' she thought.

"Okay it's showtime," she said with hope in her heart.

"Hey everyone, it's me again. Okay, while ya'll dance I'll play some songs for you. You can listen to me if you want. Let's get this party started."

_Faith, Hope and love  
Is more than enough when times get tough  
Faith, hope and love  
Will tunnel through what's in front of you  
If you just trust in faith, hope and love _

There's a lot of things we face  
That seem to pull us down  
There's a lot of tears and pain  
That turn our world around  
Seems the hammer always falls against us  
At our weakest times

But I know a power that can heal  
The wounds it leaves behind  
It's a stone's throw away  
From anything we may face

(Repeat Chorus)

There's a lot of hurt and sorrow  
That can cloud the bluest skies  
Still there's hope in tomorrow  
If we just close our eyes  
To every fear we must face  
As w learn to embrace...  
(Repeat Chorus)

You can trust  
You can really, really trust  
In faith, hope and love

Just a little faith will pave the road before you  
To see you through  
(Repeat Chorus) 3x

_You just trust faith, hope, and_

_You just trust faith, hope, and_

_You just trust faith, hope, and love_

Everyone applaued and cheered for her. She was the best voice this town has ever heard in years. Serena played few more songs before she responded in a normal voice. "Okay, for this song I need a person from the audience." Everyone raised their hands. "Lets see. How about you in the very back. Yes, the one with green jacket." 'Yes, this is my chance to meet my best friend,' he thought. He walked towards the stage, and was blinded by the lights. "So what is your name," she asked.

"The names Darien."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Of course it does. I'm your best friend Serena."

She stood there for a second thinking. 'He just said he is my best friend. I don't even know this guy. All though he does look familiar.' She laughed fakely and said, " ummm, would you come with me for a second," she asked.

They walked back stage and talked for a minute. "Are you crazy? You can't just say your somebody's best friend to a complete stranger," She asked.

"I know that. Don't you remember me Serena. I moved away ten years ago from Tennessee to here. I gave you my video camera before I moved," he responded.

"Prove it. There is only one way to prove that you might be my best friend that I haven't seen in 10 years."

"Our motto. Believe in yourself, believe in friends"

She said,"believe in the music."

They both said together," and believe in the power of love."

"Okay there is one thing to prove it. There was something I gave him to remember me by," she responded.

"Is this what you're talking about," he showed the key to her locket around his neck.

"I only gave a key for my locket to my best friend that moved away ten years ago.You really are my best friend," she said being surpised.

"Welcome to Texas, Serena," she was overjoyed and hugged her long lost best friend.


	5. Menouver 320

Thanks for all the review 

All appreciated

Song voices are still the same, and I know I put alot of songs into this. I can't help it. It fits so well.

Back to story

NO school for the summer LOL

Club Alien 

They were both shocked upon the excitment of their reuion. Words can not describe the emotion on their faces. Even if they would see each other again. All they did was hold each other in their arms to feel the warmth they have missed when the times went bad and the good.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Darien responded.

"Wait. What about the show? I just can't abandoned it," Serena said.

Then one of the producers came up to her and and responded, "Ms. Tsukino, you can go if you want to. We have everything under control here."

"Thank you for me being here to help," she responded as the producer left.

"So I think this is your chance to leave. Want to go out for a walk and catch up," Darien asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do," putting on her sunglasses.

They clinged elbows and walked through the crowd. It was almost impassable. Serena thought this was absurd, crazy, and insecure. The two friends finally found a side where was hardly any people there.

"Finally, we made it out of that crowd. I thought we would never get out of there. It seemed impassable," Serena said looking for a way out.

"Yeah, seems like old times ehh," He replied.

Then he saw some guys and girls coming their way. The girls surrounded Darien, and the guys was around Serena.

"Hey good lookin'. What's cookin'," One of the guys asked Serena while he was looking around her real sexual like.

"Well it ain't you. I can tell you that right now," she said pulling her sunglasses out of her face, and putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on let's go, or are you going to stay with you boyfriend," the leader said.

"First, he is not my boyfriend. Darien is my best friend. Second, I wouldn't go with you if my life even depended on it."

"This girl has some spunk. I like that in a girl. Lets just see what's in her in your.." the leader tried to pull down her pants.

Serena knew that she didn't trust this place. So she punched him in the stomach to pull him away, and walked backwards towards Darien. They were both back to back upon the people.

"What do we do now? Do you still remember all of your moves that we practiced," She whispered to him.

"Yeah, but which one will work for this situation?"

"Ohh please. We have been in some situations worse than this. How about menouver #320."

"Ok. Just tell me when to flip you over me."

"All right. Let me balance myself on your hands."

He let her grab hold of him, and she kicked the group of guys that sent them into the floor. She was suprised that it worked after all these years. They still have the same trust for each other.

"NOW!"

Darien lifted her up over his head, and she spin kicked the group of girls on the ground. He let her down gently to not harm her.

Serena walked towards the group leader, crouched down, slapping him on the face, and said with anger, " That was for trying to strip me you sick pervert. Stupid baka's like you disgust me."

She turned around to her best friend with a smile of joy. As if nothing happened to her.

"Are you ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.


	6. Catching up

Ello ppls.

Thanks for the reviews(bunnyboo, cool talkin to u)

Songs r still the same.

_Serena_

Darien Both 

_salorgirl_

Serena and Darien had just walked out of the dance club. Which they would never go back ever again. Both of them started talking to each other as if they just saw each other just yesterday.

"So what have you been doing while I was gone," he asked.

"Well, not much. Just been working on some new music, improving my dancing, going to church, and school. The usual," she replied with a slight smile.

"That's cool. My life has not gotten chaotic since I left there. It went downhill from when my family moved."

Serena slowly stopped walking, and wondering what her friend is talking about. She was concerned about him, wondering what happened to him.

"What are you talking about? Talking in riddles again."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Follow me. I want to show you something."

"Sure."

She let him guide her to see what the surprise. Passing building after building. Not remembering this part of town. She trusted her best friend, because he would never hurt her or mislead her.

"Where are we? I don't know this part of town," Serena said cautiously.

"This is where I live. My condo is on the 30th floor. Wait till you see the view of the city," walking into the elevator.

It was quiet in the elevator trying to think of a subject that they haven't thought of yet. The two walked slowly towards his front door for him to unlock the knob. Serena walked into his condo to be amazed on how it looked like. She was stunned in amazment of the condo resembled his personality.

"Whoa," was all she could say for the moment, "How did you get the money for this? Even I can't do that."

"Well, my father invented something that went off the charts after it was produced, invested the money, and it was inherited to me."

"So, who lives with you?"

"Me, myself, and I."

Serena started bursting out laughing about his comment, and fell on the couch to catch her fall.

"So, you said that you were working on some new music, and without me. I'm ashamed as your best friend by not telling me."

She giggled again, "Do you want to hear one I have been working on?"

"Of course, I have nothing else to do."

"So where is your stereo?"

"Right under the tv."

"Thanks."

Along life's road 

_There will be sunshine and rain_

_Roses and thorns_

_Laughter and pain_

_And 'cross the miles_

_You will face mountains so steep_

_Deserts so long and valleys so deep_

_Sometimes the journeys gentle_

_Sometimes the cold winds blow_

_But I want you to remember_

_I want you to know_

_You will never walk alone_

_As long as you have faith_

_Jesus will be right beside you all the way_

_And you may feel far from home_

_But home is where he is_

_And he'll be down every road_

_You will never walk alone_

_The path will wind_

_And you will find wonders and fears_

_Labors of love and a few fallen tears_

_Across the years_

_There will be some twists and turns_

_Mistakes to make and lessons to learn_

_Sometimes the journeys gentle_

_Sometimes the cold winds blow_

_But I want you to remember wherever you may go_

_You will never walk alone_

_As long as you have faith_

_Jesus will be right beside you all the way_

_And you may feel far from home_

_But home is where he is_

_And he'll be down every road_

_You will never walk alone_

_Jesus knows your joy_

_Jesus knows your need_

_He will go the distance with you, faithfully_

_You will never walk alone_

_As long as you have faith_

_Jesus will be right beside you all the way_

_And you may feel far from home_

_But home is where he is_

_And he'll be down every road_

You will never walk alone 

'She has gotten alot better on her singing the last time I have heard her, and cuter. Wait what did I just thought. This is my best friend I can't be thinking about her like that even though she is hot,' he thought to himself. Kicking himself in his mind.

"Hello, Darien, anyone there? The song is over."

"Ohh sorry Serena, I lost it for a second. You sang beautifully. Better than last time. I hope you remember this song."

He popped in the cd in to the stereo, and started off softly.

"I remember this song, and all the lyrics," she replied.

I can show you the world 

**Shining, shimmering, splended**

**Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew 

_But now from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelivable sights_

**Unbelivalble sights**

Indescribable feeling 

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Don't you dare close your eyes A hundred thousand things to see Hold your breath it gets better I'm like a shooting star 

**_I've come so far_**

I can't go back to where I used to be   
A whole new world With new horizions to pursue I'll chase them anywhere 

**_There's time to spare_**

Let me share this whole new world with you 

_(guitar solo)_

_A whole new world_

A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no 

**_Or where to go_**

Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world 

_Every turn a surprise_

With new horizions to pursue Every moment red letter 

**_I'll chase them anywhere_**

**_There's time to spare_**

Anywhere There's time to spare 

_Let me share_** this whole new world**

**With you**

With you 

_A whole new world_

A whole new world 

_That's where we will be_

Where we will be A thrilling chase A wonderous place For you and me 

The two looked at each other eye to eye remembering the times they have spent together long time ago.

"Serena, do you know what day this is," he asked.

"It's April 17th. Why," she responded counfusingly.

"Well, today it's the day that we first met, broke apart, and joined back together."

Serena thought about it for a minute, and remembered it was the same day they met.

"You baka. Why didn't you tell me in the first place," she asked pushing him aside.

"You didn't ask me. I thought you would figure it out on your own, and since you didn't I told you anyway," there was a short pause, "So how is your parents?"

Serena looked down with a depressing face. 'He knew what happened to my parents. How could he forget? He was right there with me,' she thought sadly.

"Don't you remember, Darien? You saw one of them die right in front of our eyes."

Serena's pov

"It was a dark, cold, gloomy, and rainy night. Darien and I were having a sleepover(this was when they were 4 or so). A storm was around the suburbs where we lived. My father was coming home within the powerful storm winds of the storm."

"My mother was pacing in the living room waiting for her husband to come home. We didn't know what was going on, but I felt something within me there was something wrong. Something was going to happen, and it was not going to come out right."

I took a deep breath, and a few tears came from my eyes. Darien moved in a little closer to listen to let my regrets slip away.

"A few hours later he came home all soaking wet. I wanted to come and say hi to dad, but they were aruging. We snuck behind the upstairs wall, being secretive, right beside the stairs."

I started to cry constantly remembering the things I never wanted to speak of most.

I said crying, "Then my father pulled a gun from his side. I said 'Daddy what are you doing with that gun?'," I paused, " You came up to me to pull me away, and he pulled the triger and shot my mom. Dad told us if we ever spoken of this he would of shot the other person. Living in a world of regret. See if I told someone else he would of killed you, and he would do the same if you told someone."

Normal pov 

She cried into his arms and clunged into his clothes tightly. He was feeling the pain that she was feeling. When she cried he cried, and she smiled he smiled.

"Serena, there is one thing that you forgot. Your mother told me a long time ago. If something like that would happen she said to never lose hope. There is always someone out there for every single person, even you," he paused as she dried up her eyes, "Do you fell better now?"

"Yeah, alot better. Since we have found each other and got to know one another better," she said softly.

"That has been taken care of. Why don't we start with this," he started to tickle her to death in her most weakest spot, the stomach.

"Hey, haha stop hahahaha that this haha instant!"

Meanwhile Serena's friends are wondering where is their queen of all pranks.

"Does anyone know where the heck Serena is," Mina asked.

"No," everyone else responded.

"Maybe I will call her on her cell phone"

"Darien, I'm serious haha stop it," she giggled trying to catch her breath.

He replied flirtatiously, "Why should I. I'm only making up the time I have missed with these past years."

They both fell off the couch, and hit the floor. Until they heard a wierd sound. The ringtone from her phone had gone off.

"Hang on this will only take a sec. Hello?"

"Yo, Serena where are you? Everybody is worried about you, mostly everyone," Mina asked worried.

"Calm down venus I'm alright, and I'm at a resturant getting some dinner. Yeah. Okay I'll meet you up there in about 20 minutes. Kay, bye," she closed her cell phone, "Sorry I go to go. Game night is about to start and it's my turn. Wait a minute. Darien, do you want to come with me? It will be alot of fun."

He thought for a minute, and said, "Sure why not. I have nothing else to do for this evening. Come on we'll take my car."

They are on their way down to his car to the ride to the hotel, but what they don't know is what will await them at the hotel in game night.


	7. Truth or Dare

**mew bunnyboo- **I put up another chapie. Hope u like it. I did when I wrote it. I added your yahoo address on yahoo messenger, ttyl.

Shrouded mist- was it u that said no cliffies, or was it keepoath? Ohh well enjoy the story. 

**keepoath- **thanks bout my other story that u read.

**starrynightmoon- **thanks for the review like it.

If anyone is wondering what is my other story is. It's called It Must of Been the Mistletoe. Also I'm putting another one up soon, but I'm not done writting it down on paper. The scouts have nicknames. (Serena-Moon, Ami- Mercury, Rei-Mars, Lita- Jupiter, and Mina- Venus. Even though those are the scout names, their nicknames for me. So anytime they say the persons nickname that doesn't mean they are in scout form.Ohh no songs on this chapiel Not until ch. 8, ttyl.

_Salorgirl_

_7:50 P.M._

The two friends are on their way to the hotel that Serena is staying at in Darien's red sports car. When Serena saw his car she was struck with amazment on how it looked.

"So, who came with you," he asked.

"Several of my closest friends came with me. Except one, but it doesn't matter. I gotten used to her. Besides the one with the anger problem everyone else is really nice and loyal. Ohh this is the hotel."

Serena jumped out of the car, and got her stuff out of the car with a loving smile. She walked into the hotel while Darien parked his car.

He came into thinking, 'It was good to see her again. She has grown up alot the last time I have seen her, but Serena kept the same hair style. She got alot taller and cuter. Wait, did I say that she was cute? I can't think like that. She is my best friend.'

"Darien, are you coming? The elevator is going to close without you, and you have to wait for a few minutes for the next one. Trust me you will become impaitient after a while," she said as the elevator doors about to close.

He snapped back into reality, and got in there just in time before it closes. On its' way to the 11th floor.

"Ok, let me tell you a couple of things first. Entrance is the key for most things for intruducing people. So stay near the elevators let me do the rest. Just follow me, and it's just like acting in drama class," she said coming out of the elevator, "So stay here until I get back."

Serena walked down the hall towards her room seeing her friends in front of her door. They were worried about their friend. They thought what if she got killed, lost in the city, or out with some other guy.

"Look who finally showed up. It's meatball head," Rei said sarcasticly.

"Ohh knock it off, Mars. At least I showed up," Moon answered.

"So where were you all day?"

"Out places, playing my guitar, went shopping, the usual,"opening her door, "Just get seated in my room. I will be right back. I'm going to get a soda."

Serena went down the hall towards the soda machine grab a bottle of coke, and ran towards the elevators to meet her best friend.

"Sorry, come on. I want you to meet everyone," she joined elbows with Darien.

They walked down the hall to her room to see all her friends that she have made.

"Everyone I would like you to meet a friend of mine from a long time ago," she walked in with him. All the girls were shock it was a boy, "This is Darien Shields. He is my best friend since I was 2 yrs. old.

"So, he's your bf?" Venus asked.

"No, he is not my bf Venus! I just said he is my best friend." Moon replied, "Darien, the one I just talked to is Mina Aino. Call her Venus. The one on the right is Lita Kino- Jupiter, Rei Hino- Mars, Ami Mizuno- Mercury, and these three are Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup-Miss Evil. They are triplets. Who's turn to pick for game night?"

The rest pointed at Buttercup and Serena thought, 'I thought it was my turn to pick. Dang, Mina tricked me to come.' They formed a circle to see what game did Miss. Evil picked.

"Ok, tonight we are going to play Truth or Dare, and I pick Ami to start off the game," she said.

"All right. Mina truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that people call you the godess of love?"

"Yes, and I love to play match maker on other people. I can sense if they have a crush or in love with another person. Lets' see Mars truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you used to have a crush on chad once?"

"HEY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET," Rei shouted.

"You have to tell us the truth Mars. Now spill."

"Ok, I did have a crush on chad. There you go can we please continue?"

After several people had their turn of this devious game they finally got to the last remaining people.

"Ohh come on can we make some good dares," Buttercup asked impaitiently.

"Shut up Buttercup. Well since is your turn to pick someone you can make up a _scary_ dare for us," Serena said sarcasticly.

"Look who's talking smart mouth. Serena, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"So you're playing little miss brave ehh? Ok your dare is...," she whispered the rest into her ear. Serena was shocked on what her dare was.

"No no way I'm going to do that dare. Out of the question. You are not making me do that," she said nervously.

"What happened to little miss bravery," Venus said sarcasticly.

Darien asks, "What's got her so worked up? It's just a silly..."

He was interupted by her lips pressing onto his own. Darien started to pull back, but suddenly started to kiss her back with passion. Bringing the kiss deeper and deeper as the flames of passion grows to an intense level.

'Damn, he is a good kisser. Wait Darien is my bff we're talking about here. I can't think him like that,' she thought.

They slowly separated each other gazing into each others eyes lost into another world. Everyone else mouths dropped in surprise when they kissed. To them as they analyzed the two lovebirds. It looked as Serena and Darien actually liked the kiss they have shared. For both of them tons of feelings were showed. Passion, happiness, joy, confusion, love, sadness, and curiosity. Mina was the only one that can notice on how the expression was showing between the two.

"I think that we should be enough for the night. We have alot of stuff to do tomorrow," Jupiter said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have to go anyways. It's getting pretty late," Darien said to Serena, "It was nice to meet you girls. Hope to see each other again."

"Bye," everyone said waving good bye.

_5 minutes later_

"So, Serena where did you get the whole best friend moved away 10 years ago, and you meet him here excuse," Blossom asked.

"I told you for the 5th time. It's not an excuse. It really happened like that," Moon said being annoyed.

Buttercup faking being tired, "_yawn_ I'm going to bed. See ya'll in the morning."

"Whatever. Moon, did you like the mouth to mouth transfer with your so called best friend," Venus asked eagarly.

She blushed a brick red, "Some things are to be left unsaid, and this is one of them. Now, if you will excuse me I would like to get some sleep. You said we have a big day tomorrow."

"Moon! Don't keep me in the suspense. I got to know. The people need to know."


	8. Moving Home

**mew bunnyboo- **Had fun there on my trip. I'm trying to get as much chapies as I can before band camp cause its 12 hrs long. Hope you like it.

**keepoath- **Trying to pick out good nick names for the other two, and Darien's nick name is mask(for the moment now).

**Shrouded Mist- **You can skip the songs if you want to, but some songs in it have some meaning towards the person or someone else.

**hottest-chic- **You will know now. Hope to talk to you later.

**emmastarz- **I love it too. Working on a new story. I just keep on thinking on new stuff now that I have never thought before.

**starrynightmoon- **I know that some ppl don't like cliff hangers, but this what makes the story a whole lot better. Figuring out on what's going to happen next. That is the magic of suspence.

EmpressAuthor- I'm working on the grammer. It's getting better. Hey it's summer. Don't feel like doin' stuff, but I have to. 

**afallenblackrose- **Just trying to get in great detail on the story. It takes a while. It took me 3 weeks to write this story. Also working on more. Tell later.

**princess down under-** Working on the detail.

**k8e1020- **Would like to see some other stories that other ppl wrote. Trying to type my own, and reading others too. Me like.

**Animeangel290- **What other anime do u like?

**nekoinuhanyou- **I know that I put a chapie twice, but I fixed it.

**Ashlee Shields:D- **Most stories have great detail. Even better than mine.

heaven-sent-angel1- Well in the begining. It shows a little of what they remember about each other. 

I can't believe we've gotten this far. If you are wondering about the other stories that I was talking about. One of them is called. Searching for you, and the other is Operation: Lovers. ttyl,

_salorgirl_

The next day- 11:00 

Serena started to hear something in her room in the hotel. She couldn't figure out what the noise was. It was her cell phone. She grabbed it, and pushed it to talk.

"Hello," she asked tiredly.

"You will pay for what you did, Serena. You will pay," a mysterious voice came upon the reciever.

The other line was cut off in an instant. 'That was weird. Wonder who that was,' she thought to herself.

She got out of bed to jump into the shower. Remembering the events of the night before. More importantly the kiss. It was her first one, and she wasn't expecting it was going to be her best friend. She can still the remember the intensity of the passion when she pressed her lips onto his. Even it was wrong for it was a dare, but it felt right. She couldn't figure it out why he had kissed her back. Maybe just maybe he actually started to love her.

'How can I love Darien after just one kiss. In fact it was not even a real kiss, because I was dared to do it. Yeah so why do I get these images in my head that it is more than that?'

Serena walked slowly out of the shower feeling confused. Having mixed feelings about her best friend. She never had this feeling before in her entire life until now. He was all she could think about all night and all morning. Getting weird images about him that was all wrong to her. She could never think about that toward him.

She quickly got dressed. Sliding her pink tank top and navy blue jeans onto herself. Still feeling tired from the thoughts about last night she heard the door knock. Serena quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"Serena pack up your stuff we have to leave for home now," Mercury ordered.

"Why? What happend," she asked.

"The house went haywire, all the systems crashed all of a sudden, and the person that can fix it is here with us. Looks like our vacation is cut off short."

"I had plans with Darien. He was going to give us a tour of the city. I just can leave my best friend without saying good bye. Ohh I just wished that...,"she paused for a second to think, "Mercury, do you know our next door neighbors are still selling that house, and when are we leaving?"

"Yes, this afternoon, and why?"

"I will tell you later. Right now I have to go see Darien for something. Bye," Moon said excited as she ran towards the elevator.

Serena ran out of the hotel rushing towards the park trying to see him again. She jumped on the trolley to help her to get to her destination. She dailed his cell number trying to reach him.

"Hello," he said recieving his call.

"Darien, can you meet me in the park by the lake in about 15 minutes," she asked.

"Sure I'll be there in a little bit," he said being a little worried.

_15 min later_

Darien ran there as fast as he could to go see her. She sounded a little sad during the call. He knew there was something wrong with this picture. He finally spotted her by the lake just as she described. The male slowly creeped behind her to scare her.

"I got you," he grabbed her waist and lifted her up.

"Hey put me down mask," she replied.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth, meatball head."

"Since when did you think of that name when cave men became intelligent," she turned her head towards him.

"No since just now when you called me mask."

"The name I've given you suits very well with your personality."

"What that might be in your description," he put her on the ground facing each other.

"Well the one thing is you like to be mysterious, and every Halloween we went trick or treating you always wore a mask. So that's why I have given you that name, and I like it. I don't like the name you have given me."

"Meatball head is a good name for you, because you have been wearing the same hairstyle since I can remember," he teased her.

She turned away she told him, "This not the reason why I am here Darien."

"I thought we were going on a tour of the city?"

She looked at him once more, but with more depression was showing on her face this time.

"I can't go today nor tomorrow. The reason is I'm going back home with my friends. I just couldn't leave without saying good bye."

"So we never get to see each other again."

"No you can still ring me on my cell phone, and talk online..,"her cell phone interupted. She grabbed it, "Hello. Yeah...It did. Oh that is great, V-babe! Thanks see you in a few. Bye."

She jumped up and down with joy after her phone call.

"Darien, how would you feel like moving back to your old house next door to mine," she asked.

"You know I would love to, but I have a condo in the city. How can I move just instantly out of my house here?"

"Already been done. I know alot of people in high places, and can do things in a flash. So it's up to you if you want to move. All we need is your signature of approval. Plus you will have a house all to yourself."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "When are we leaving?"

Signing the document he was officially moving back home to his hometown where he once grew up. Serena folded the document, put it in an envelope, and put it in the mailbox.

"This afternoon, and lets go to your apartment for a second," Serena said grabbing his hand running towards his condo.

Darien's Apartment 

They walked in the living room getting a good glimce of it once was.

"Serena, I have one question for you. How can we get all of this stuff from up here to down there," Darien asked with confusion.

"With this," she showed her backpack.

"A backpack. What are you going to do with that?"

"It's no ordinary backpack. It's sorta like a vaccum. It sucks up everything in the room, and you can carry like it was light weight. Ohh stand back it's going to be a bumpy ride."

She opened the zipper of the bag, and winds of a hurricane came around the room. Sucking everything within the room. Leaving nothing but the paint on the walls and the wooding of the floor.

Serena shut the bag decreasing the winds within the room.

"Whoa, that felt great. Did we get everything?"

"Yeah, the whole place is cleared out," he said while she fell to the floor, "Let's not do that again. Deal?"

"Okay let's go meet with the others," she said dizzingly.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Heck no. Well maybe a little."

Darien helped her get up from the floor. When she was pulled onto his chest. Serena felt his warmth combining with hers. Seeing vivid images of the nights events. Neither of them wanted to let go. Gazing into each others eyes not remembering of what they have just done. It seemed that time has stopped for them. Drawing each other closer and closing their eyes.

'Is he trying to kiss me,' he thought the same thing.

As their lips tingled each other they broke the trance, and came back to the real world. Both blushed a bright red trying not for the other person to notice when they turned away.

"Come on lets go all the way home," he said as she nodded.

_12:30 at the hotel_

"Where is Moon? We are going to leave her before she even gets here," Pyro said impaitiently.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, and Mars don't get fumed up just because I was out doing stuff," Moon said calmly.

"Yeah. So why is Darien here? He is not coming with us."

"Ahh, Pyro, that is where you are wrong. See he is moving back to his old house which is next door to us, and he is attending school around the district. Didn't Venus tell you?"

"Whatever. Let just get going before the traffic gets bad."

"Looks like we can be together as best friends forever," she said smiled at him.

He nodded at her comment. Everyone gabbed their bags and throwed into a pile on the corner of the r.v. Now they are heading home. Waiting to seek new adventures that await them.


	9. Class In Session

**afallenblackrose**: You will know when u read this chapter.

**keepoath**: Jst like to keep ppl in suspence. It's a gift.

**mewbunnyboo**: Romance is some pplz specialty. I don't know bout the blues part. LOL!

_Serena_

**Darien**

ello pplz. Well can't talk much, have band camp this week. Trying to get as much in as possible. Ja ne',

_salorgirl_

A few days passed on the group with only one night before school starts. Serena helped Darien move into his old house. It looks the same as it was before. The deep baige carpeting in the living room, stained oak cabinets at the kitchen, and the hole in the back of the hallway. They had fun with the whirlwind backpack unloading the stuff.

Serena had just got on to her computer, and wondering what her friends are doing. Not counting the ones that live with her.

_Musicgirl_: Hey, are you on?

_Maskedman_: Yeah. Thanks for helping me move in. It would of took me at least me a week to get all this done.

_Musicgirl_: Your welcome. Are you ready for you first day in your new high school?

_Maskedman_: Heck no! I'm so nervous that I might not come tomorrow.

_Musicgirl_: LOL! Don't worry you're going to be fine. Stick with me and you will be fine.

_Maskedman_: Just hope so. Where do you and your friends meet at the bus stop?

_Musicgirl_: It's at the end of the street. If you are still confused meet out on the sidewalk at 7:30 tomorrow morning. I got to go. ttyl.

_Maskedman_: Ok ttyl.

Logged off 

Serena walked towards her bed. Plopped her head on the pillow thinking on what people will think that she will be hanging around with a new student. She didn't really care on what people think, but why does she?

Maybe it's the person that's always bugging her for years. Samantha Marie Taylor is the name and making everyone's lives miserable is her game. She claims herself as the top of the social scale, but everyone knows that Serena is the best. Samantha thinks that Serena is nothing. Trying to beat her in almost everything for popularity. Singing, dancing, acting, drawing, and etc. Without the exception of academics she doesn't do well, and she thinks that is lame. That is the only thing that Serena didn't have to prove.

Every day in school she would do things that would make her life feel like heck. Teasing with her hair, insuting her, pulling pranks on her, taking advantage of her, and many others. That doesn't mean that she can make a come back. Serena can pull better pranks that Samantha cannot even think of. Even though it takes longer, but it will be more embarassing to the person that she does to.

Serena finally fell asleep still in her day clothes. Having lots of different dreams. Being Sailor Moon, hanging out with friends, and mostly mingling around with Darien. She dreamt visions about the first day they met after separation, and nightmares of her dark past.

Next Morning 

"NO," she screamed loudly from her nightmare.

She panted harder than she has ever done before, and sweat came all over her face. Serena looked at the clock, and signed 6:30 A.M.

She thought, 'Thank goodness it was only a dream, but it felt so real. No, it will never happen. No time for that nonsense. I have to get ready for school.'

Serena grabbed her a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pink blouse. She got dressed while her computer was loading up to check on some stuff as usual. She sat down and typed an instant message to see if her best friend was up.

_Musicgirl_: Hey, you awake!

_Maskedman_: Yeah, sorta(_yawn_)

_Musicgirl_: LOL. Do you want to go get some breakfest on the way to school?

_Maskedman_: Sure just give me a half hour to get ready. Don't forget to bring your guitar with you. We are going to practice some of the songs that haven't been worked on for years.

_Musicgirl_: Ok, but this time I'm driving. ttyl.

_Maskedman_: ttyl.

The two got ready for the day ahead. Grabbed their stuff, and headed to collect some breakfest at Denny's.

_School 8:15_

"What song do you want to do next," Serena asked.

He replied with a slight smile, "Let's start with Do You Believe in Magic?"

They started the song, but what they don't know is there is someone else there besides them. Samantha was wondering who the hottie like him is hanging around with a loser like Serena. She has never seen him before, and she has seen every guy in the whole school.

'Who is he? A newbie ehh. How does he know Serena that much? Probably she is already friends with him? Hope that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Well whoever you are the next target for matchmaking is you,' she thought evily.

The song had just ended, and they started to pack up their stuff. They started to talk to each other about stuff. When Serena brought up something.

"What classes do you have for the rest of the semister?"

"I have Chemistry, Musical Theater, Advance Choir, and then Biology."

"It's a good thing that I have most of your classes, and I can show you on how this school works. From teachers to the social scale," the bell rang, "Well, here is your class. Have fun in your first class. Ja ne'"

Darien walked into his first class, and he examined the surrondings of the space. The teacher placed him in the middle of the class. They did their normal routine with the moment of silence and morning announcments. Just when they were about to start the Mrs. Walker walked into the front of the classroom.

"Class, may I have your attention for a minute? We have a new student here. Why don't you introduce yourself," the teacher said with a polite voice.

Darien stood from his seat, "Hi. My name is Darien Sheilds. I moved from Dallas, Texas. My favorite hobby is reading books and making music."

"Thank you Mister Sheilds. You can sit down. Now class turn your books to page 482, and start memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements. You can have a partner if you want to, but you have to be quiet. Use whispering level of voice."

During the class period most of the girls around him were talking about him. Like how did he get so hot, does he have a girlfriend, or some talking about marrying him.

He put his head on the desk, 'It's going to be a long day.'

Class change 10:00 

Darien was relieved that he finally got out of his first class. He thought he wasn't going to make it. He saw Serena walking towards him.

"How was your first class," she asked.

He sighed, "Horrible with a capital H. All of the girls was staring at me the whole class time."

Giving him some self-pitty, "Ahh can't even take a small class. Try have every guy in the school who wants to date me."

"Well, even I can't even take that much attention," he voice to french accent, "Shall I take thy fair madien to her next class chambers?"

She giggled, and following the same way of voice, "Does thy know where the room of knowledge is?"

"No, but where ever her heart leads it to is where we shall go."

She laughed and they clinged elbows to head towards their next class. Drama was Serena's favorite subject of all time. She gets to express herself, and get a passing grade for what ever she does.

Musical theater 

The place that they always these kind of classes is in the auditorium. They can practice their lines and get stuff done on stage instead of doing it everyday after school. Serena is always wondering on what the class is going to do next. The people sat down in some places of the stage while the teacher comes in late.

Mrs. Myantt was always late for this class. So everyone just hangs out until the teacher runs by.

She finally grabs the classes attention, "Class, we have a new actor to come into our cast today.Why don't you tell us a little about your friend Serena?"

As she was about to speak the teacher interupted her, "No, that is not how we introduce ourselves Miss Tsukino. You know how we greet people in this class."

Serena nodded in agreement, "Hai, Darien come up to the stage. Z3, #10."

Moon grabbed the cd out of her backpack and placed it in the stereo. The two got in to their positions and waited for the music to start.

Out of this world 

_Out of this world_

_Your smile gets me every single time I see you_

_Your eyes take me away_

_I don't never know where this is gonna lead to_

_But it's like I'm floating in space_

You take me somewhere that I've never been before 

**_There's a whole new place waiting_**

When you open the door 

_**Your out of this world**_

**_I knew that you could make it_**

**_You didn't have to fake it_**

**_You'll never come down_**

_**Your out of this world**_

**_It can't get any better_**

**_We're gonna last forever_**

**_Keep your head up don't look down_**

_**Your out of this world**_

The stars 

**Like diamonds above the heavens are falling**

**I know that wishes come true **_wishes come true_

**Your voice **_yeah_** across the universe your are calling**

**Like a song from out of the blue**

We're flying so high 

**_We're almost out of time_**

**_And as long as we're together_**

_**I never wanna stop**_

_**Your out of this world**_

_**I knew that that you could make it**_

**_You didn't have to fake it_**

**_You'll never come down_**

_**Your out of this world**_

**_Can't get any better_**

**_We're gonna last forever_**

_**Keep your head up**_

**_Don't look down_**

_**Your out of this wold**_

_Out of this world _**out of this world**

_So many dream abide you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_We're getting closer to the sun _**There shining bright**

_We'll the moon be sound us_

_There will be stars around us_

Wishing on each world 

whispering-**_Your out of this world_**

**_Can't get any better_**

**_We're gonna last forever_**

_**Keep your head up**_

**_Don't look down_**

A little louder- **_Out of this world_**

_**I knew that you can make it**_

**_You didn't have to fake it_**

**_You'll never come down_**

_**Your out of this world**_

**_Can't get any better_**

**_We're gonna last forever_**

_**Keep your head up**_

**_Don't look down_**

**Out of this world** Out of this world Out of this world Ohhh yeah 

Everyone mouths dropped when the song ended. They were astounded on how well they sang. The next thing they heard was the loud roar of applause and cheering.

"That was magnificent, incredible, and more words I can't even explain on how well the two of you worked together. I'm speechless. How did both of you got that to perfect the song," Mrs. Mynatt asked curiously.

The two looked at each other, and Serena spoke up, "Maybe it's the magic of the music and love that made us perform so well."

"Serena, do you remember the motto that we made up," he asked looking at her.

"How could I forget," she responded.

They said it together, "Believe in the friends, music, magic, and the power of love."

The class got the rest of the class period to hang out, because the teacher had to run some errands. Serena and Darien got to talk for a while. Talked to the other class mates. Serena was talking to another group of girls.

One of the girls spoke, "Serena, how did you catch such a _hot_ guy? Quit playing that he is your best friend. I know that you and him are an item."

"I wouldn't call Darien _hot_, but he is really my best friend. I've only met him a week ago. On the trip at Texas with my friends," Serena responded.

"How can you not call him _hot_? He is the cutest guy that this school has ever seen since Andrew attended here."

"He hasn't even been here for one day, and the whole girl population in the school is claiming that Darien Shields is a total hottie," Samantha started to approach to her best friend, "Excuse me for a moment."

Serena walked to the two and to see what they are saying, "I've never seen you here before. I think that your motto that both of you made was very cute. Mind telling me your name please?"

Before he could speak Serena came up, "His name is Darien. If you must know Samantha."

"He could of told me that meatball head," she said angerly.

"I just don't want him to hang out with rich snobby types like you," with jelousy.

Samatha turned towards Darien, "Come on Darien. Why don't you ditch the loser, and we can have some fun with the popular people."

Serena wasn't buying into the whole puppy pout. She knew that she was a down right witch. Capable to get everything that she wants with the snap of her fingers. Not this time. She knew that he wouldn't go with that type of people. It's not his style.

"Sure, it might be fun."

Serena was shocked by his answer, "Have a good time."

He turned to her to see a disappointed face, "Serena what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. You go on with Samantha and her friends. I'll see you later," she paused, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She walked away with tears crawling from her eyes. Darien noticed that she was crying. He walked towards Samantha's group, but he felt that it didn't feel right to be there.


	10. The Search

_6:00 P.M._

Darien's first day of school was over for the day, but he still felt bad about ditching Serena. She did say that he needed to make more friends than just her. That was the main reason that he moved away with his parents. All he wanted was Serena and no one else in this universe.

'Why do I always want Serena to come back, and to be back into my arms to hold her until no end,' he thought with shock.

_Ring ring ring_

He picked up his cell phone, "Hello."

"Darien, is Serena with you?" Rei asked.

"No, why do you ask? How did you get my cell number?"

"That is not the problem on how I got your number. She has gone missing! We tried her cell phone, checked all of her usual places, and we thought that she might have been with you."

He thought for a second of one place that she might be, "Rei, give me at least a couple of hours to find her. I might know where she is."

"Ok. Good luck finding her," he hung up.

'Please let her to be where I think she is at,' he thought desperately.

_8:30 P.M._

Darien reached the park that was at the other side of town, and suspecting that she would be here. It was their favorite place to play at when they were kids. The fountain always light up at night, the sandbox that they first met, and the clubhouse that their families built.

'She has to be here somewhere,' he looked around and saw a light, 'Wait that light must from the clubhouse. Maybe she's there.'

He ran into the forest as his life depended on it to go find her. The bond that they had was more than they could have imagined. They were inseparable when they were together. Darien didn't want to lose that bond that they had. He didn't know what he would do if he would have lost Serena.

Darien finally reached to the clubhouse and grabbed a rock to bang on the wall of the structure. He threw it and made a loud noise.

"Serena, are you there? If you can hear me can you open the door? We need to talk," there was no response.

"Sere, what's wrong? You have been avoiding me ever since drama class. Is there something that you are not telling me?"

She opened the door and pulled out her hand, "Come on in? Give me your hand so I can help you in."

He was helped into the little room, observed the place, and trying to cheer her up, "Wow, I can't believe this place is still up I thought your family would take it down by now."

Serena sat on the couch and threw a tennis ball at the wall, "Yeah, it lasted longer than I thought," she said with a monotone voice, "So how was your day with the _all powerful _Samantha?"

"Sere, what is the matter with you? You've been acting strange ever since Drama class ended this morning. I've never seen you this way since your mother's death."

"There are things that are need to be said, there some others that not will not be heard, and this subject is the one that will not be heard," she stopped the ball.

"I have to know what is going on with you," there was a pause; "I'm worried about you. I'm worried that I'm going to lose my best friend. I'm not going to lose the only thing that I have left from my childhood."

"Well, you know Samantha. She is sort of my rival since middle school. Trying every way to out do what I do, and being better than me. I know why she is doing that, but she always have to pick on me. Picking on me, stealing my stuff, lying, backstabbing, ridiculing me, calling me names, and always trying to get me into trouble," she picked up the ball once more, and got up, "The most important one of all is stealing my life as we know it."

Serena threw the ball so hard that it went through the wall. She was feeling rage, anger, fury, hatred, viciousness, sadness, and depression. She fell on her knees and started to cry harder than she has ever done before. Wanting to kill Samantha for what she has done over the years, but she would never do that in her entire life. Serena would never be as heartless as her father was. Darien walked over to Serena, and wrapped his arms around her to ease the pain.

"It's alright Serena. Everything is going to be ok," he responds softly.

"No, it won't be alright! She will be traveling like a stalker and track me down until I kill myself. She won't stop until her job is done. Samantha is the hunter going after her prey, and I'm the one she's after," with deep depression.

"Meatball head, don't think like that. We'll think of something to get at her for what she did all those years ago," she nodded in agreement, "Come on the others are worried sick about you being missing."

"Yeah, it's getting late anyways. We have school in the morning, and I have to finish my homework for drama class."

"Do you need help with it?"

"No, I'll be ok with it. I've got it under control. Besides I can't ruin the surprise for the whole class. Even if it means not telling one of my classmates," she jumped out of the clubhouse.

Darien leaped out of the structure. They walked out of the wilderness, and into the open space of the park. Looking up at the evening sky, and seeing all the calmness of the sound in the surroundings. Serena soaked up the peace as if it was the very last moment of time.


	11. Unexpected Surprises

_prettypinksugar_: love the new name. Like I said before GEOMETRY SUCKS!

_lunadea21_: Thanks for the advice. I understand on what you are saying, and I will work on the story.

_keepoath_: I love your stories too, and some are pretty good.

_Girl of Darkness_: Arigtou.

_searchingformydarien_: I hate to brag, but it was the best one I have ever thought. At least you had to something to say.

_CharmedSerenity3_: I don't know about the harmless part of the revenge. LOL.

_Afallenblackrose_: Arigtou.

I would also like to thank _iiris-hime 189, MoonBunny777, _and _ffgirlmoonie _I had jst finished the first week of school. Yeah for me (sarcastic), and next Friday we already have our first football game. The only reason the ppl come is, because the parents r the transportation, and to see the halftime show. That's right they come see the marching band, because we put on a great show. Even the music is pretty lame (to me in this case), but it will make the senior citizens happy. We're doing music from the 30's up to the 90's. Well enjoy the story. Ja matta,

_Salorgirl_

The two had finally finished their first week in school together. Although Serena and Darien have been planning their revenge on Samantha, and some of the plans were pretty devious. Serena was the devious one, always thinking of stuff to do to her rival, and Darien is the helper of the plans. He gets the prank set up for when the time is right. They have been working on it the whole weekend, and the two have it creating it till the end of the plot.

"Are you sure that this plan is going to work?" Darien asked.

"You deny the queen of pranks? Of course it's going to work. Trust me," Serena said.

"If you say it's going to work then all I have left is to believe you."

"Ok since we have everything we'll begin the plan before homeroom."

"Wait. Are you really going to hurt Samantha? In the way I'm putting it as in physically."

"No! I wouldn't do that, and besides I don't want to become as heartless as my father was. Now put that little thought aside, and I will see you tomorrow. I have to go study for a test."

He nodded in agreement as he started to put away his supplies. She grabbed her stuff and left. There was something that she left by accident. It was her brooch. The outside of the object was in a circular shape with a pink coated color. A golden star as an outline with four different color jewels, and the colors were blue, red, green, and yellow. Within the middle of the star showed a golden moon crescent. All of the jewels and the crescent moon glowed very brightly, but Darien is wondering what was in the work of art.

"Serena, you forgot your…Well I'll give it to her in the morning," he tried to pick it up, but it burned his hand, "Ouch that hurt. What's with this thing?"

'That is not normal for an inanimate object to do that. It's like the person who wealds the brooch doesn't get burned or something like that, but why does Serena can carry it and doesn't get hurt from it? Is there something that Serena is keeping from me?' he thought.

The next morning Darien got up and dressed for another day of mind sucking place they call school. He still tried to figure out how is he going to bring the brooch to her without getting hurt? When he looked at the clock it showed 7:15 A.M. He was going to be late for the bus. He grabbed his backpack, ran out the door, and met up with the others at the bus stop. Darien looked around, and he didn't see Serena within the group.

"Has anyone seen Serena?" He asked.

"She has left for school already. Sometimes she drives to school, and every other day she rides the bus with us," Mina said happily.

The bus arrived and the group got on to head on to school. That's where the teachers suck their minds out, and they become mindless little slaves. The lectures are so boring even the smart people become stupid. The only thing that is exciting is the athletics department and the music department.

The students got off the bus, and Darien went to look for Serena. He checked everywhere the band room, the news room, library, cafeteria, and the art room, but she wasn't there. There was one more place that she could've been, and that is the auditorium. He ran towards the building, and to see if she was there. Serena was there, but she was not on the ground. She was working on the plan that they made up.

"What are you doing Serena?" he asked.

"Putting our plan in place silly. Did you think that I wouldn't do the plan in the first place?"

He nodded as a no, "There is one more thing that I need to ask you. How are you floating in the sky?"

She giggled, "There is one explanation for that question my young friend, and that is I got jet boots on my feet."

Serena lowered to the ground, and turned off the boots to maintain balance. Darien was not sure if he wanted to go through with this plan. I mean they did plan it, but he didn't actually think that it was going to happen.

"I'm not really sure if I want to do this Serena. What if we get into trouble, and you know that they are video cameras built in all over the school," he said.

"Quit being such a goody goody, Darien. I've done this millions of times, and never gotten into trouble. Besides the video cameras can only record visual not audible transmissions. So they can't hear us, and not even a pin dropping onto the floor," she responded.

"Well I'm going to head to class later," he walked away and into the trap.

"Darien, you're walking in to the trap!" she shouted.

He pulled the string by his foot which triggered the set. Serena ran towards him with only seconds to save him from total embarrassment. The string pulled against the bucket filled with mustard and ketchup, and was about to tip over. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the trap. The bucket fell and spilled the condiments all over the floor. The next thing that Serena knew is that she was lying on top of Darien on the floor. She blush a hard brick red, and got up from him.

'I hope he didn't see me blush,' she thought.

They cleaned the mess up before the students got there for the school day. Even though it smelled like mustard all day long. Everyone went on by their day, and smelling the floor with the scent of mustard. Serena was still laughing that what if it did hit him and got it on Darien. Imagining on how funny it would look.

Later that afternoon the students got out of class, and Serena walked out of her English class. Not bothering what was going on around her, but lost in thought. Then her cell phone grabbed herself back into reality. It was a text message.

_Serena_

_Meet me in the auditorium ASAP._

Serena was wondering who text her, but she headed towards the auditorium. Not knowing what was going to happen, nor will she be able to get out of it. She went on the stage of the room, and looked around. There was no one there.

"Hello. Is anyone there? I got a text that said to be here," she paused, "Ok I feel really stupid just standing here to talking to an empty room. So if anyone is here just show yourself."

The room was too quiet. Serena had a bad feeling that something is not right. She got a chill down to her spine. It was weird. Was someone pulling a prank on here, or is someone getting revenge on her? She didn't hear nor see anyone around. She couldn't feel anything that can sense a presence nearby.

"Mmhhmm," she mumbled as her mouth was covered.

Someone pulled her to the wall of the prop room. Serena couldn't figure out who was doing this to her. All she could try do is to get out of the situation. She tried her best to scream, but the mysterious figure pressed his lips onto hers. He forced her to fall on the ground with him on top of her. Serena was unable to speak, nor unable to move.

"You're going to pay for what you have done to Samantha," it was Seiya.

Serena struggled as hard as she could, but no luck at all. Then Seiya tore part of her tank top off of her.

'Oh no! Seiya is trying to rape me. I have a gift that is meant for the right one, but not now!' she thought, 'I wish someone would come, and help me. Darien!'

Darien was walking around the campus looking for Serena to go home. Then he felt a strange force that came upon within him. He became stiff as a stick on a tree. He feels that Serena is in great danger.

He ran where his feet led him to, 'Something is wrong with Serena. I can feel it, and it's something that is far worse than anything that has happened before.'

Meanwhile Serena tries to escape from the situation that she is in, 'Come on Serena. Pull yourself together. I can do anything with the power of the Silver Crystal.'

Suddenly a bright light came upon her, and forced Seiya off of her. Serena opened her eyes, and noticed that he was on the other side of the room. Soon he ran out of the room, and went outside.

Serena somehow couldn't move. She used too much power from the crystal. It sucked some of her energy out of her. All she could do is breathe and just sit on the ground.

Seiya walked up towards Samantha and her group, and said, "Samantha, can you send some of your girls to go get the script from the prop room."

"You heard him go get the script," she ordered as the two girls walked off.

"Did everything go to plan?" she asked.

"Exactly as you planned," he responded.

Until she heard a faint sound in the distance, and she couldn't make what was the sound. The only thing that was worrying her, Who is it?

"Serena," she heard from the distance.

"Darien," she whispered.

"Serena, where are you?" he asked.

"No, you don't want to see me this way!" she moved behind the clothes rack.

He walked into the prop room, because he heard her voice around here. She was nowhere in his sight. Darien looked around to find her.

He moved some of the clothes from the closet, "Why wouldn't I want to find _ahhh_."

He closed his eyes to not see on what she had looked like. Serena's shirt was torn off of her, and her skirt was half pulled off of her. Darien couldn't even think on who would do such a thing to Serena. Who would lead her on to a trap like this?

"Serena, what happened?" was all he could ask.

"Don't ask. Why would someone do something like this? What did I ever do to deserve this? I was going on with my normal life as usual, and the next I'm like this," she paused as tears flowed from her eyes, "Why don't guys like girls for who they are on the inside? It's not a contest for girls to see who can be the sexiest, sluttish, and the prettiest in the world."

All Darien could do is to listen to her words on what she is saying. It was true. Guys have been looking at girls at a different point of view. Girls think it is a contest, but not to most girls. He knew Serena isn't one of those girls.

"EEEK!" the two girls from the door screamed.

"If you're going to _do it_, then do it somewhere else," one girl said as they ran off.

They watched the two girls run out of the room. All they could do is stare with embarrassment.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Can you go to my locker, and grab my backpack. I have some clothes in there so I can change. My locker number is 1323."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes to get them," he walked out of the room.

He soon got her stuff, and she got dressed in the back of the room. All she could change into is her gym outfit that she uses after school, wearing a pair of short-shorts and a plain white tee. The two headed towards the car, and headed home.


	12. I'm Innocent!

Konnichiwa everyone. Ppl in my band class think that Snoopy (Winston Sullivan) and I are together. That is not true! Anyways jst had to get that over with. Like to thank all the reviews that I got.

_PrettyPinkSugar_: Jst thought of it up for some reason.

_MiniPink_: Surprised u didn't I.

_kaiba-queen_: Domo (means thanks).

_Keepoath_: u jst have to find out soon enough in the story. If I tell u now then it will ruin the story.

_Searchingformydarien_: Sometimes I always think of better stuff to put in than I thought, but it is a good thing that I can change it whenever I want to. In my story Samantha is a total slut. That is what I think of her to be.

Right now I'm very tired, but I'm still here. I had a competition last night, and didn't come back till after midnight. We're coming close to the end of my first fanfic. So enjoy while I'm putting the rest up.

Later that evening Serena has been secluding herself from everyone, and even Darien. With that event she didn't want to do anything with anyone. Just sit there in one position, and never to move again.

"I wished that none of this would have happened today," she said to herself, "WHY! WHY! Why does every guy in this stupid school have to have a girl friend, because of their body? They don't care about our emotions, nor what do we think."

Serena threw a pillow to a wall with great anger. She stood there being furious, eventually fall into knees, and started to cry. She doesn't know why someone would do something like that to her. Then she heard a small sound from her computer. It was an instant message from Darien.

_Maskedman_: Hey, do you want to talk? No one will hear us.

_Musicgirl_: Yeah, but just for a little bit. I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow.

_Maskedman_: Why?

_Musicgirl_: Since that event this afternoon everybody thinks that I'm the school slut! I don't know how I can bear it. Probably Samantha has already heard it, and spread all over the school by now. How am I going to get out of this mess?

_Maskedman_: First we will talk with the principal, and straighten things out. Then we'll figure out why Seiya did it in the first place.

_Musicgirl_: Thanks Darien. You are talking this situation better than I can, and I'm the one freaking out. Well, I will see you in the morning. Good night.

_Maskedman_: Bye.

It was really hard for Serena to sleep that night. Thinking what people will think of her after that incident, and what they will do to her. She kept on tossing and turning all night long. She felt so bare that someone would go so low of a level to get her.

The next day Serena and Darien drove to school being prepared whatever comes their way. People were chatting about them, and they heard people saying nasty stuff about them.

"I heard they did it in the prop room."

"Well, I heard that she was half naked."

"She looks so innocent, but she really isn't."

"Serena thinks she can have every guy in this school as a boyfriend, but she really doesn't have one."

Then some guys from the 3rd floor dropped some debris on her and one of them said, "Why don't you two get a room at a hotel instead of doing it here."

Darien got really mad at the students around them, and he shouted, "Shut up! Why are you picking on us for something that we didn't do? Even though you have heard of what happened, but it wasn't me. I would have never done something to hurt my best friend. I found her in the prop room at the state she was in. So just forget about the whole thing you incompetent fools!"

The intercom was turned on and it responded: Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields please report to the office immediately.

They walked towards the office with worry and anxiety. The two waited for the principal to bring them in. The secretary told them to come into the room. It was like a normal room with books, computer, a desk, and a big leather chair. The only problem is that it was very quiet.

"Miss Tsukino and Mister Shields please sit down," the principal said with his chair turned away from them.

They sat down on the chairs in front of the desk, "Why did you call us here?"

"Good question Miss Tsukino. I have been informed that you two have been caught in a sex related activity in school grounds."

"Nothing happened! I was lead to a trap by someone else. Seiya left me in a horrible state, and not too long later Darien found me like I was. Then some of Samantha's stupid preppy friends found us a minute later. Is that good enough for you or do I have to go into further detail for you to get in you head," She retold the whole story from the beginning.

"I can't really believe you until I see some hard evidence."

"I can assure you that we can find the evidence to prove that we are innocent of this predicament," she responded.

"Alright Miss Tsukino, you have one week to find the culprit and the evidence."

"Deal," they shook hands in an agreement.

The two walked towards their lockers to gather their stuff. They have been talking about the subject, and trying to figure out how they can get out of this.

"One week! How can we find everything we need in one week?" Darien hesitated.

"I have a few leads, but I don't know if they will go anywhere. It's the only way we have right now," she replied, "Just give me some time, and everything will be under control. I will see you later."

"Wait," she stopped on where she was going, "I forgot to give this back. You left it at my house a couple of days ago."

He gave back an item, "It's my brooch. How did you find it?"

"It was lying on the floor. It's not that hard to find it, but the problem was that it burned my hands when I touched it. Do you know why it does that?"

"I really don't know. I don't remember much about it when it was given to me. All I know that it is a special locket that was passed down from mother to daughter."

"I just wanted to give it back to you. I knew that it was special to you."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow," she walked away.

Days have passed for the group, and Serena still hasn't figured out anything. She has been given a thought that it was impossible to crack the case. She knew that she wasn't going to give up on it.

She was sitting on her computer chair with sheets of paper of reviews of the event, newspaper articles, and some chemistry homework. She found nothing, was about to give up. Then she heard the phone ring. Serena rolled her chair to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello…No, I haven't found anything," she paused, "Wait a minute. I think I have found out something. I'll talk to you later. Bye Darien."

Serena walked downstairs to meet her friends. They were playing BS. The girls noticed her walking down towards them.

"Look who finally came out of her room," Rei teased.

"Knock it off Rei," she turned towards Ami, "Ami, do you have you DNA analyzer?"

"Yes, but why do you need it?" she asked.

"No time to explain right now. I have a deadline for something, and I'll tell you later why I needed it."

"It's still in the experimental stage."

"Well it's about to get a test run."

Ami handed her the analyzer, "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll put it back where it goes. You saved me from a total mess," she said as she ran towards her room.

6:00 A.M.

"I have been up doing this experiment all night, and still nothing. Just one more try _yawn_," she said tiredly as she scanned the shirt again.

Serena waited for a minute or two, but nothing came out. It was hopeless for her, and she started to cry. Then some information came in pictures, diagrams, equations, and words. She understood it all. As soon as the process was complete she held her head up high with relief. She was overjoyed that she found proof to proclaim that Darien and she were innocent.

She got up and got ready for school. She grabbed everything that she needed for the meeting, and took some breakfast along the way. Serena was wondering if Darien was up.

_Musicgirl_: You up yet?

_Maskedman_: Yeah.

_Musicgirl_: Come on. We have got to get to the Principal's office fast in order to prove that we are innocent.

Serena logged off of her computer, grabbed her stuff, met with Darien, and drove off to school. So now they can put this case to a close.


	13. Racing Through Time

I like to thank all the ppl that sent me reviews. Much appreciated. Now at my school we have these retarded ID's with our pics on the card. We scan them to check out library books, scan the cards to pay for our lunches, and they our identification to get around the school.

_Ishq_: You'll jst have to find out soon.

_ffgirlmoonie_: Jst read and explore the adventure of excitement.

_spiritually-lunar_: Argratou.

_Girl of Darkness_: Just have to wait and see.

The two teens raced through the school in record breaking time, and trying to get to the principal's office. They didn't know what will happen to them or what they will say. They only knew what they had to do to get things straight.

Before they went into the office Darien stopped Serena in her tracks, and said, "Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"Yes Darien, I'm sure that we can do this. I have all the proof that we need in here," she responded.

"Whatever the results come out we'll go along with it together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she gave him a slight hug.

They walked in the door and awaited their demise. They told the secretary that they needed to see the principle right away. The two had to wait a few minutes to get everything settled in. He eventually let them in, and they sat down.

"Welcome, have you come to give up on your week's search on the unexpected event?" he asked calmly.

"No! We're here to prove our innocence. As you can see evidence #1, my torn blouse, I would never do this to any of my clothes. In plain sight you can not see the finger prints, but if I spray this on the shirt it shows the prints. When I analyzed it the results show this. DNA that is not mine and it shows that it was torn off by someone else by the DNA," she explained, but the principal didn't believe her, "If a verbal part of my story won't prove it. Then maybe a visual will do the trick. I knew that the school board put up cameras all over the school, and even in the prop room."

She popped in the video, and it showed everything that needed to break through the principal. Darien was impressed that she could get all of this, and gets the recording from the security control room.

The principal got up, and clapped slowly, "Very impressive, Miss Tsukino. You have outdone yourself."

"I'm glad you think of me like that, _Seiya_," she knew that it wasn't the real principal.

"Glad you caught up. You're faster than I thought," turning back to his normal form.

"What are you doing, Seiya? Where is the principal?"

"The principal took a little vacation for a while. I'm here to get what is rightfully mine, and someone else's."

"What are you talking about? Speak in plain English, not gibberish."

"I want your love, and for you to be my girlfriend," he walked closer.

"Back off!" Darien blocked between the two.

"There is no way I'm going to be your girlfriend after what you did to me."

Seiya snapped his fingers and four people with breathing masks grabbed Serena. She was getting furious real quick. She needed an explanation and quick.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation," she shouted.

"So naïve, we're going to take your _boyfriend_ away. If you want to get him back you have to be my girlfriend. Be sure you make your decision quick, or it will be too late," they left the room with all but Serena, and not knowing what to do. Then some type of gas made her very sleepy, and she fell to the ground.


	14. The Power of Love

Well we're on the last chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the story if you want more of my stories there called: _Operation: Lovers _and _It Must Have Been the Mistletoe._ I'm working on more stories that will be put up soon. I'm coming to a conclusion on this story hope to see you in the other story of mine.

It has been hours since Darien was taken away from her very eyes. She was sitting in the backyard watching her dog doing something stupid. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. Her best friend had just disappeared with Seiya not knowing where they went.

Serena has been thinking for hours of what her plan of attack would be. She thought once that she would come in as Sailor Moon, but that would reveal her identity. She would come to a conclusion that it wouldn't be impossible to get him back one way or the other.

Then she thought of the recent events that happened to her in the past month. Everything seems awkward the kiss, Samantha acting flirty, Serena getting jealous, almost losing her virginity, and now this. It seemed it was a little too planned out.

"What am I going to do, Mutt? Should I go and save my best friend, and be Seiya's girlfriend, or not go at all. I mean Darien is my best friend, but I never thought of him any more than that," then she spoke softly, "Maybe I am."

She took that thought to think for a few minutes.

She sighed, "Am I actually falling in love with Darien? I don't know what to think anymore. What do you think, Mutt?"

While chasing her tail, "Must chase tail! Chase after it!"

"Chase after it. That's it! I have to go after the on that I love. Oh thank you, Mutt. You're a big help," she left in a flash, and drove off to the one place that they would take them.

'Hang on, Darien. Help is on the way,' she thought.

Darien finally woke up, and found out that he was taken away from the school. Seiya is going to pay for what he said to Serena. He didn't know where he is, or what to do. He was chained on his wrists with rusted iron cuffs, and they were bolted to the wall. Then he saw two shadow figures came up to him to see how their prisoner was doing.

He asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"We're not going to do nothing for the moment," she responded, "If you excuse me I'm going to greet our guest."

Samantha walked away while one of her lackeys gave him some water. What he didn't know was as he was ingesting the liquid there was a certain chemical that was making him abnormal.

"Yuck! What is in this AHHH!" the voltage shocked him to knock him out.

Serena was on her way to the one place that Seiya would take him. It was the school Auditorium. She parked her corvette, and quietly ran into the building. As she walked into the room it was a little too quiet, and Samantha was the only one there on stage. She was getting suspicious.

"Where's Darien? You better have not of hurt him, or you will be in a world of hurt," Serena said with flames within her heart, and burning for revenge.

"Oh. He's fine, but I can't say the same thing for you. Guards finish her," Samantha commanded.

Out of nowhere 10 fighters formed a circle around the girl, "I see that your addition is getting better. I rather stick with subtraction."

She jumped high in the air, and turned upside down to form a hand stand. She landed on the ground on her hands, and did a variety of spin kicks on all of the fighters. Each one of them lay on the ground knocked out; Serena got right side up, and went back on her fighting stance.

"Since you don't like addition, then how about we try some multiplication," in a flash 20 ninjas came down, and they were ready to fight.

Serena fought long and hard. The fighting was too intense that she couldn't handle it anymore. She got to the point that she could barely even stand anymore. The guards dragged her to Samantha. She despised that she came all this way for nothing.

"Poor Serena, you came all this way for nothing. Oh here comes your friend."

"Darien, I'm so glad that you're safe," Serena said with enjoyment.

Then she saw the two holding hands, "What are you doing here? Why did you come? I didn't even want to be your friend in the first place. I only was your friend, because I took pity on you."

With tears coming from her eyes, "I would have never thought that this day would come or ever hear those words come from you. Now you said it. You have to be brainwashed, Darien. This isn't your normal self. In these past few hours something had to happen to you, but whatever it is you have to break it. I know you can."

"Uh, Serena help me," he pause, "No, I would rather stay with my girlfriend."

"See he would rather stay with me than some pathetic ugly freshmen. I'll make sure that he be staying out of your life. Face it, Serena, you have nothing left. You can't possibly win."

"NO! I've had it with you, Samantha. You have taken everything from me. My dignity, my family, my friends, you turned my classmates against me, but you are not going to take the one that I love!" she shouted with a mysterious power from the crystal, and gave her the force of wind to lift her up.

Secretly someone grabbed her, pulled her to the ground, and electrocuted her to weaken the young girl, "So Serena, do you have any last words before I take your friend out of our life for good?"

Serena started to sing with all of her heart.

_When I lost faith_

_You believed in me_

_When I stumbled_

_You were right there_

_For every act of love you've done_

_I owe you one_

_There were hard times_

_I know we survived_

_Just because you stayed by my side_

_With all I have, with all I am_

_I promise you with all of my life_

_Whenever the road is too long_

_Whenever the wind is too strong_

_Wherever the journey may lead to_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through sorrow_

_On the darkest night_

_When there's heartache_

_Deep down inside_

_Just like a prayer, you will be there_

_And I promise you with all of my life_

_Whenever the road is too long_

_Whenever the wind is too strong_

_Wherever the journey may lead to_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there_

_Whenever the road is too long_

_Whenever the wind is too strong_

_Wherever this journey may to_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll always be there_

As the song ended the curse that was upon Darien was broken. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He opened his eyes to see him holding hands with Samantha, and Serena lying on the ground.

He let go of Samantha's hand, "Where am I? Serena! Are you alright?"

"I had better days than this. I knew there was some way to get you back. There was something inside me that was telling me that you weren't your usual self," she said tiredly.

"Come on Serena. Let's get you home, and get you treated."

"Hang on. Let me take care of something," she said trying to get up.

Serena walked towards Samantha and she said nervously, "How did you break my spell? Serena it was just a joke. I didn't do it. It was all a big misunderstanding. It was all Seiya's idea. I had nothing to do with it."

"It was the power of love," Serena grabbed her arm, "I knew it was you the whole time. Using Seiya to have sex with me, the spells, and capturing my best friend it makes sense. You planned this from the first day I brought Darien to school. All you want to do is make my life miserable and yours as glamorous as a celebrity. If you come in between Darien and me like this ever again I will kill you."

She pushed her to the ground, and pressed a button, "If I can't have him then no one can. The building will self destruct itself in five minutes. So you better get out of here before you won't make it. See you in the afterlife, loser."

Samantha disappeared quickly. The stage was becoming crack and come apart.

"We have to get out of here now! Come with me I know this place from front to back," he agreed without any doubt.

He didn't want to die as any less than Serena. They ran as fast as they could. The hallways was starting to collapse, debris was all over the floor, and cement was falling from the ceiling. Then a giant boulder came falling down that was above Serena.

"Serena! Lookout!" he shouted.

She looked up and saw it coming right at her. She jumped forward, but her leg was a spit-second to late. Her ankle was crushed by the hardness of the boulder.

"I'm stuck. I can't get out," she said.

"Here let me help," he pulled her foot out of the giant rock.

"Not a good time to call. I'm a little tight at the moment. I'll call you later, bye. Let's go. Ow! I can't get up. There's no way I will be able to survive this."

"Yes you can. We can get out of here together. I'm not leaving you. Just tell me where to go, and we get out being alive," she nodded in agreement.

He picked her up like he was a carrying a baby, "Make a right, then go to the end of the hallway, turn right once more, and there should be a door to get us out of here."

He followed her directions that was given to him. They had just reached outside of the building. The ground was starting to shake really hard.

"My car is over to the side of that wall. You can drive since I can't, and it can get us out of the premises," she said.

Darien leaned her against the side of the car to support her while he opened the door for her. He helped her get into the car, and went to the driver's side. He noticed there is nothing to start the car.

He asked, "Serena, how can we get out of here if we don't have a key."

"Easy. Ignition," the car started to run, "Destination home, and go fast."

With that command the vehicle drove off as the building was about to burst. BOOM! The young couple had just got out of the area before they were going to be destroyed. They both sighed with relief. It was close for them, but at least they were alive. The rest of the ride home was very quiet.

Few hours later Serena was lying on her bed with a cast on her leg. She have been resting ever since the cast was put on her, but the whole time she couldn't get Darien off of her mind. She almost lost him for good, but at least they made it out there alive. He never doubted her for one bit that they were going to survive.

She heard a knock on the door, "Serena, it's me."

"Come in," she said.

'Well it's now or never,' she thought.

"How long do you have to have that cast on?" he asked.

"A few months nothing major, and it looks like no dancing for a long while," they both laughed.

"Whatever happened to Seiya and Samantha?"

"Seiya was put into custody for sexual assault, but I don't know about Samantha."

"The next time we see her, well, let's just say it's not going to be good."

"Yeah, she won't see the light of day any more."

"Here, these are for you. This is for the birthdays that I missed," he gave her a batch of red roses.

"Thank you, Darien, there beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," she paused to look at him, "I don't know what this feeling is. I just can't stop thinking about you. For years I felt a connection that you were still alive, but never knew if you really were. I was dreaming on how you were going to look like in the future, and now I see you flesh and blood. Even more beautiful than I could ever imagine."

Serena couldn't say a word after what he said. All she could do is lean forward as he did. Getting closer and closer, and closing their eyes to lead them magically. Finally their lips were pressed together feeling passion more intense than their first kiss. She slithered her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding on and never letting go. Serena was memorized by the kiss. It felt right kissing, and her thoughts were wrong.

The two broke the kiss, but didn't went far apart, "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Darien. I loved you when we first met. I knew that I found the right one."

They kissed once more, and even longer than before. Serena didn't have to worry about him anymore. She knew that he wasn't going to go anywhere for a long while. He was always there for her. Now it was her turn to be always to be there for him.


End file.
